1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle and a control method of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed structure of a motor vehicle has a planetary gear mechanism connected to an engine, a first motor, and an axle and a second motor connected to the axle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. H09-308012). In the motor vehicle of this prior art structure, the power of the engine driven at an efficient drive point is subjected to torque conversion by the planetary gear mechanism and the two motors and is output to the axle to enhance the total energy efficiency of the vehicle.